Time Flows
by Bronze-and-Navy-is-Creating
Summary: What happens when Eriks son drags his family over a 100 years into the future? And what of a mysterious doctor who meets our youngest phantom? (E/C)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Oh dear god…" were the first words out of Eriks mouth when he noticed his lab door was open.

Ever since moving to the moor calm countryside- and out from under the opera- he had found himself with even more free time on his hands. Even with two rebellious and absolutely devilish sons running about, every bit as curious, stubborn, and adventurous as their father. Not a day went by that Christine did not come home from work at the opera to find they had gotten into some trouble or another. At one point she even found her poor husband, some how tied upside down to a banister, blood rushing to what little skin he had on his skeletal and marred face. To this day he refused to admit how they had managed to tie him there, and his sons who had done the act could still remember all too vividly what happened after he was freed. Gustave still swore that he can not find all the books he had before the incident, and was too afraid to lose his beloved personal library again to bring it up.

But despite Eriks mischievous sons, and wife as well, he still found himself wide awake for most of the night, queries and ideas always flowing through his head. Which led him to finally break down and not only expand the music room to once again hold an organ- this took quite a bit of convincing on Eriks part to say the least, as Christine did not want to deal with construction on top of the twin terrors- but also obtaining a laboratory, which was nestled next to the office and library. All the rooms he found essential- something his wife had snorted at but also giggled at his enthusiasm. She rather loved watching him tinker about at ungodly hours on whatever fancy he currently had.

But now was not one of those times as he stared at the door in horror. He ALWAYS locked it, knowing his sons might actually succeed in blowing the house to ash if allowed in.

Especially with what he was working on now.

One had to have picked the lock whilst Erik got a small glass of wine from the kitchen. It would not be the first time one slipped past their father in the middle of the night. He was already betting it was Charles, who resembled his father not only in appearance but in ability in stealth as well. Yes, it was a good idea they moved from under the opera, god forbid Charles figure out how to work the old passages and trap doors.

This door however, seemed far more ominous than any he had used to skulk the opera.

Swallowing his fear he managed to push open the door with a pale skeletal hand.

"Oh fuck." he gasped in horror as his stomach dropped out. Inside the once pristine lab now lay in ruin. It was almost identical to how his looked after the mob at the opera…

Tables overturned, glass strewn everywhere, dangerous acidic chemicals sprawling over the hard marble floor. Metal devices practically melted in spot. In the center of the room char marks could also be seen.

There was only one source of comfort, or at least it could be taken as such.

There was no blood.

Erik carefully stepped over to the center of the chaos. Why had he not heard it? Where in the hell was his son?

It seemed he was still too shocked to comprehend his son was missing. Also to figure out how he had managed to disappear.

Then all became starkly clear as he spotted an old leather bound book, dyed purple and laying open on a right side up table.

It was his mother's old spell book, one he had inherited from the small group of travelers he had been born to. He had been using it as of late, to see what some of the spells and potions did to different chemical reactions. To weed out any non working ones and to see the elixirs and chants full power.

Dreading each step more and more, he stepped forward and looked at the open book. His breath completely stopped as he read the caption of the page.

Flowing Time: 100 Years into the Future

And his stomach dropped even further when he felt under his feet a smaller piece of cloth.

He picked it up and realized it was his son's mask. And while neither of them wore it in the house, both always had it on hand just in case.

The thought of his son possible over a 100 years into the future, defenseless and without his mask to protect it against the cruelties of men, was enough to bring Erik to his knees.

O.G.

So this is a departure from my normal works, as it has a lighter tone. Obviously Erik and Christine are together and such. This one I suspect will be if anything, adventurous. A bit lighter than my normal work but if dark themes occur as well, it happens. Regardless I am rather excited for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Charles woke up in an alleyway. The small eight year old boy was quickly assaulted with new and unfamiliar surroundings. He heard strange air whisking by down the dark alley that was covered in trash, a dog barking off in the distance. People talking a bit further away.

The new surroundings scared him. Oh if only he had not given into curiosity, translating the old sanskrit out loud in that damn book…

And now he was outside, alone, and helpless in a world filled with cruelty. The outside world terrified him most of all.

Always did, ever since what he and his father called 'The Incident'. After that day no one questioned Charles wish to stay inside where he was free and loved by his family. He wished they were there now. Especially his father.

Tall and imposing. Strong, protective, and yet, he was always gentle with Charles and Gustave. He always had a way to make them feel safe. And he understood Charles better than even Gustave. He understood the frustration of feeling isolated from the world, the need for family as it was truly all either would have. Neither could exactly go into the world and live normal lives. Charles had accepted this, mainly because his father had helped him do so. Never had he felt unloved because of his looks, that Erik had always made sure of, and that had been the biggest help. Security.

He truly wished his father was here… Sure he would be furious but his fury was nothing compared to the outside world, this Charles knew well. At least he had-

The young skeletal child's hands flew his face and he nearly screamed in horror.

He had dropped his mask.

Absolutely petrified he quickly scurried to the smallest nook he could find. An old pipe sticking out of an abandoned half destroyed building. It was just big enough for his thin frame to slip into and hide from the world, covering his face by curling into a protective ball, hoping against hope his father would come to the rescue again. And soon.

He shivered and jumped as a dog bark sounded off again.

This was his very definition of hell.

O.G.

Whats this? 2 in one night?


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go…

O.G.

Erik practically ran to his wife upstairs. Not even thinking about the noise he was making, not that he could hear over the frantic pounding in his heart. Christine was deep asleep when Erik shook her shoulder hurriedly. "Christine! Christine! Wake up!" his voice was high from panic and shook with each word.

She stirred and blinked groggily up at him. In all their years of marriage, she had never seen him so panicked. She shot straight up and asked "What's wrong Erik?"

She watched him pace the room, pulling on his shirt sleeves stammering "I-I Lab… I Was- The Water- Ch-arles…"

She stood and pulled him to sit on the bed, holding his hands still and looking into his skeletal face. When he said Charles her heart really began to race. "Erik? Breathe… Tell me what happened."

He swallowed and squeezed her hands to steady himself. He looked at her and said in a terrified whisper "I was in the lab, and I went to get some water… Charles snuck down stairs and picked the labs lock… Christine, just- I was working on… I was working on Alchemy, testing my mother's old book. And when I got there, the lab was destroyed and the book was open to a spell that… That could take the caster a hundred years into the future."

She looked shocked to say the least "Are- are you sure Erik? That- That is insane!"

He nodded solemnly and stood, pulling her to her feet, "Come look, it… It seems to have worked."

She ran down with him and as they passed, a sleepy Gustave peaked his head out. He saw his parents terrified race down the stairs and quietly followed, wondering what on Earth his more mischievous brother had done.

Christine backed up against Erik and put a small hand to her mouth. "O-Oh GOD! My son! Where- Erik we have to find him! Why DID you leave that-that DAMN THING LYING AROUND!"

"I didn't! It was locked and-"

But he was interrupted by a small high voice behind him "Baba? What happened to Charles?" He was looking around in shock at what his brother had done.

Both jumped in surprise and turned to face him. Erik pulled him close and said slowly, trying not to scare him too badly "He… I was experimenting and he managed to… travel with one of my experiments by reading something he shouldn't…"

Christine looked at Erik asking "Erik, what do we do."

"We-" but before he could answer, Gustave interrupted again.

"We go after him. Using the book." He said nodding to the book which remained untouched.

Erik's eyes narrowed a bit at Gustave as he clarified suspiciously "No. _I_ shall go after him. You and your mother on the other hand are to remain here."

Both naturally objected in unison with "Father/Erik! I am going!"

Both parents ignored Gustave's protest as Erik said "Christine, someone must stay with the kids? What if something happens to you?!"

She put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out stubbornly "I could say the same about you! Hell Erik! You are in even worse shape than I and you know it! Missing a foot, a bad hip, not to mention a new land on top of having to wear a mask! Meanwhile I am a bit younger and am a picture of health. If anyone should stay, it is you!"

"Yes but Christine, I know how to navigate places like that. And I could never survive losing you, you know that."

"Like I could lose you. It would seem there is only one solution. We both go and leave Gustave- wait where is- GUSTAVE!" Christine said realizing her son had snuck over to the book and was now whispering the page to himself. He gave them both a stubborn look that had all the will and determination he got from them both before saying the last line.

Erik only had a second to realize what was about to happen and he shielded Christine with hi tall lanky frame as a silent white blast hit the room.

They were both knocked to the floor and Erik grit his teeth as he felt white hot heat burn his back. Then as quickly as the light occured, it vanished, leaving the room with their other son.

Erik rolled off and looked at her, instantly asking "Are you okay?"

She nodded and noticed his clothes and back that were completely burnt off "Erik! Your back-"

"Will be fine." He said, wincing whilst standing. He looked at the damn book and said "We must follow now, and quickly. Just… Just let me change. Don't worry about my back." He said already going to the door.

He knew it was bad but did not care right now. No, instead he quickly threw on a shirt and pants, not even caring if it was improper. There were tears of pain in his eyes as he through on a coat as well, but he ignored it all. Determined to rush to at least get Gustave.

He slipped his mask on as he hurried down. He was out of breath at this point as he took her hand and went over to the unmoving book. "Are you ready? Are you sure you want to come?"

She looked on with only concern and determination as she nodded. "Yes. And you?"

He only gave a curt nod before holding her hand tightly and looking towards the book. His voice reciting the script flawlessly. And when the last line was said, there was another bright light and they were gone.

Erik woke half crushing Christine again. He instantly moved off as she was stirring too. The moment they were actually awake they looked around and Erik et out a sigh of relief when he spotted Gustave leaning against a wall, apparently disorientated from there travels. Immediately both parents rushed to their son and pulled him close.

It was Erik who broke free first to say "I am beyond glad you are alright, but the moment we are home you are in so much trouble for doing that…"

But to his surprise Gustave merely shrugged "I had to come. He is my brother after all."

Christine only shook her head "I swear the two of you and your loyalty… Wait Erik. How _are_ we getting home?"

His eyes widened at her question. He had been in such a panic he had forgotten to get the reversal spell! He gulped as he said "I-I don't know… I suppose we will have to find the book… But first we-CHarles. We need to find Charles."

The others nodded and began looking all over the alley. Only now noticing the difference between the two times. Especially the metal carts that seemed to fly by the end of the alley. Had Erik not been so preoccupied he would have loved to investigate it.

Naturally it was Gustave who found something. Both parents hurred over to their son, half sticking out of a pipe. Moments later Gustave crawled out with a now slightly dirty house slipper that was unmistakably Charles.

Erik looked down with worry at the small shoe "It is a sign. A bread crumb… Something must have happened, you know he would never leave this…"

They turned to the streets as Christine said "Well… We must search further out. The whole continent if we must… But we have to find him…"

Erik nodded as he looked at the show again. In a horrified whisper he added "They must have taken him for his… His face… He left his mask… O-oh god…" He said as images of his own childhood came to mind. Of being treated less than an animal for his face. A face his son had inherited…

Christine took his free hand and tilted his chin to look at her strong blue eyes "We will find him Erik. I know we will."

And in that moment he could only believe her words were true. They would never stop until he was found. Never…

Holding Gustave and Christine both, he led them out of the alley and into the twenty first century.

O.G.

I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, another update!

O.G.

Charles curled further in the pipe when he heard walking. Then he heard a man speaking in rather odd sounding English. In his fear he did not focus too heavily on translating, rather he fixated on the tone of the man walking by. He sounded angry, hitting loud metal cans and shouting what Charles presumed were curse words. In his rambling, he did pick out a few words such as "Fired, I deserved, drunk, experiments, morals, idiots, skin, deformity".

Naturally the last word was one that felt too familiar. When studying languages he often used his new skills to research his and his father's condition. All in secret of course. Naturally looking different did and always would have an impact on him, but its severity was greatly weakened by his family's love and acceptance. He whimpered slightly then froze, tightly gripping his face. His heart pounded as the angry ramblings stopped.

Charles nearly screamed when he heard footsteps going towards him and crawled as far as he could into the pipe, having to stop for it narrowed too much for him to continue.

The man then proceeded to speak English at him. When he grew angry at the child's lack of response Charles whimpered out in French "I don't speak English…"

The man paused, and replied in rough French "Why were you hidden in there? Come out. Where are your parents?"

"I-I" He stuttered, trying to think of a way out of talking with the stranger. "I-go-ot lost. My parents will come soon."

"Lost? Well, why don't you come out here. I can take you to the police. Or at the very least you could wait out here so your parents may see you."

Charles shuddered at the word see. He did not want anyone to see him. "I… No. Please go away…"

"Oh come on. I know you're scared but it will be alright… Hey, why are you hiding your face like that?" He asked in a confused voice. He was now peering through the pipe. An unshaven man in what was once an odd but expensive suit. His glasses were dirty even from where gustave could see them. With tiny mole like eyes behind them.

Charles could only squeak in response. Desperately he moved to crawl further down pipe. In his struggle his hands slipped from his face and the stranger starred on in shock. Charles froze, and- despite his screaming instincts- turned his back to him. His heart was beating faster than any horse he had ever encountered. Behind him, the man's face split into a wondrous grin, like he had gotten the biggest christmas present under the tree, screwing his other siblings out of anything good. He said something in English, a jubile clear in his voice. Then strong meaty hands were grabbing at Charles, dragging him from his false safety. He kicked desperately but realizing it was no use, he decided to do one last desperate call for help, by kicking a shoe down the pipe. He silently prayed his family would see it as the man put a hand over his mouth, pressing into his teeth and jaw in a way that made in impossible for Charles to bite. Then with a careful aim, he hit a certain spot on his temple and his world quickly fell into darkness as his body was dragged away. One lone house shoe nestled in the pipe.

O.G.

Isn't suspense great? Please review! Hope you all enjoyed! (sorry it was a shorter chapter)


End file.
